At times, insurance providers are able to provide helpful information to customers who have recently been in an accident. When a customer calls a claims associate to report an accident and initiate a claim, for example, the associate may be able to offer suggestions with respect to the next steps that the customer should take. Often, however, customers do not call their insurance providers promptly after an accident, and/or it takes a significant amount of time for the associate to locate and relay useful information. Moreover, in an emergency situation (e.g., a serious car accident), a claim associate may be very limited in his or her ability to provide assistance. In such a situation, the customer may be unable to contact a claim associate and, more importantly, may be unable to contact emergency services/responders.
The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.